Sun
by Sly Machin
Summary: —Primero, en la Luna no hay queso— corrigió. Natsu puso cara de horror, e iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó —Segundo, tampoco es de queso. Pero Natsu frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba la idea de ir a la Luna. Él quería ir al Sol. —¿Quién quiere ir a la Luna? Eres la única rara aquí, Luigi. / —Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a la Luna? —No— contestó luego de unos segundos.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: Si hay alguna falta o dedazo, espero me perdonéis, no he tenido tiempo para revisarlo.**

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Layla sonrió a todos los niños con su característica amabilidad. Había decidido con Makarov, hace unos meses, que cada martes y sábado, se harían unas pequeñas actividades, para los chicos de entre siete y doce años. Y como Layla era una artista, y sabía que a los niños de esas edades más o menos, les gustaba mucho el crear.

Así que, ahí estaba ahora, con la mirada de todos los pequeños sobre ella.

—Cómo bien habíamos acordado, hoy podrían salir fuera y divertirse todo lo que quieran— comenzó —. Pero como verán, está lloviendo— rió un poco al decir lo obvio, mientras indicaba por la ventana —. Y gracias a eso— fue interrumpida.

—Señorita Layla— la llamó un chico.

Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—No Gray, recuerda que interrumpir a alguien mientras habla es de mala educación, y que siempre, cuando quieras hablar y alguien más lo esté haciendo, debes levantar la mano, pidiendo tiempo.

Algunos niños rieron divertidos al ver al chico de cabello oscuro, sonrojarse un poco, avergonzado por ser reprendido ante todos.

Layla suspiró.

—En fin. ¿Qué es lo que querías decir, Gray?— volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno... sólo quería preguntar si eso significaba que no podríamos salir— contestó desviado un poco la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer sintió la necesidad de reír por la actitud del chico.

 _Igual que_ siempre..., pensó enternecida.

—Pues si, eso significa que no podrán salir— asintió.

* * *

Miraba algo aburrido a aquella mujer. No era que le aburriera, es que él sólo quería salir. De partida, por qué estaban ahí. Si debían estar afuera.

A-fue-ra.

En el patio.

No en la sala de arte.

Miró a Gray burlón cuando fue corregido, y había pensado molestarlo con eso en cuanto la señorita Layla no les estuviera mirando. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, porque entonces ella contestó la duda de Gray.

Y eso a él, no le había gustado nada.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó subiendo sobre la mesa que compartía con Gray, Levy, la hija de Layla, Lucy, Lisanna y Gajeel —¡¿Cómo que no vamos a salir?!

Layla suspiró, otra vez.

—Lo siento Natsu, pero si van a jugar fuera, podrían enfermar. Y lamentablemente aún no hemos podido ponerles un techo para evitar estos disgustos— explicó.

—¡P-pero—!

—Eh Natsu, ya basta, no vas a morir por no salir un día— le dijo Lucy.

Él se giró un poco para mirarla.

—¡Pero íbamos a hacer con Happy un castillo!— exclamó.

—De partida, Happy es un gato, Salamander— apoyó Gajeel, con los brazos cruzados.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—¡Y podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas aquí dentro— sonrió Levy muy animada. Demasiado para el gusto del muchacho —, como leer, por ejemplo!

—Y de igual manera, ¿cómo planeabas hacer un castillo? Recuerda que no puedes hacerlo sin agua, descerebrado— rió Gray.

—¡Tú cállate Gajeel, Lily también es un gato!— apuntó a Levy, pero al instante la saltó, para indicar a Gray. Maldito Gajeel y sus miradas asesinas —¡Y tú, no me llames descerebrado, cerebro congelado!

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie a la defensiva.

—¡Sólo yo y la enana podemos llamarlo Lily!— dijo el de ojos rojos por su lado. Ignorando el "¡Hey!" de Levy.

—¡Yo te llamo como me da la gana, asexuado!

—¡Ya basta chicos!— exclamó Layla acercándose a ellos con las manos en puño, apoyadas en sus caderas.

Los tres se exaltaron, y al instante, se sentaron ante la mirada bastante enojada de la rubia mujer.

—Nadie va a salir. No hasta que pase un poco la lluvia— volvió a repetir. Ellos iban a replicar algo, pero Layla no dio espacio a reclamos —. Y nadie más va a comenzar a gritar y a pelear, ¿entendido?

Al ellos no hacer ninguna señal, frunció aún más el ceño.

—El que lo haga no podrá salir en una semana. ¿Entendido?— insistió.

Sólo entonces asintieron frenéticamente, ante las miradas burlonas de Lucy y Levy. La algo incómoda de Lisanna. Y la satisfecha de Erza Scarlet, quien se encontraba en una mesa detrás de las de ellos, junto a Jellal, Erik, Meredy y Sorano.

—¡Perfecto!— la mujer volvió a sonreír afablemente.

Se devolvió a su lugar de antes, frente a todos los chicos, sonriente.

—Continuando en lo que estábamos...

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, muy fastidiado, y fijo su mirada verde jade en el ventanal, que le dejaba la vista del jardín todo mojado a esas alturas. Maldito Gray, maldito Gajeel.

—¡Maldito Sting, también!— masculló por lo bajo.

Y desde la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la suya, se escuchó un estornudo.

—Sting, tápate la boca cuando estornudes— dijo Rogue.

—Claro... Rogue— murmuró aburrido.

Se oyeron las risitas burlonas leves de Minerva, Rufus, Orga, y la nerviosa de Yukino.

Escuchó, casi lejanamente, la voz de la señorita Layla decir que ese día, todos dibujarían el lugar al que deseaban ir algún día.

Se mantuvo cerca de diez minutos con la mirada fija en el blanco papel, que Kinana y Laki les habían ido pasando a todos. Cerca de un minuto pensando el lugar al que deseaba ir, los otros dos en cómo hubiera quedado su castillo, uno más en cómo sería Happy como niño, y los otros seis en un gran trozo de carne, que le habían dado ganas de comer.

Luego, habiendo pasado casi veinte minutos, miró los dibujos de sus compañeros de mesa.

Levy hacía la gran biblioteca de la ciudad.

Gray hacía las montañas, y el cartel de la heladería al otro lado de Magnolia.

Gajeel rallaba algo extraño con su lápiz, que parecía la tienda mecánica, y la chatarrería.

Lisanna trazaba líneas, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, pues aún no se veía nada definido.

Y Lucy... bueno, Natsu no estaba seguro de qué era eso. Lucy estaba llenando toda la hoja frenéticamente con diferentes cosas. Habían estrellas, el cartel de la biblioteca, el de la heladería, pastelería y etcéteras. También estaba lo que parecía ser la bandera de Francia, la de Italia, algo parecido a Stephen King, Tolkien, Ana Frank y quién sabe quienes eran los otros. Aunque eran algo irreconocibles.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Natsu. Fue la gran bola de queso —o eso supuso al ver que le pedía el amarillo a Gray, para dirigirlo a ese dibujo— con orificios que estaba al centro de todo.

Lucy era rara.

—Eh, ¿para qué quieres ir a una gran bola de queso, Luigi?— preguntó curioso.

Gray y Gajeel los miraron a punto de las risas y Lisanna curiosa, mientras que Levy parecía muy concentrada en dibujar la portada de _Emma_.

—No es _una gran bola de queso_ , Natsu— respondió bastante indignada —. Es la Luna, y le he pintado amarilla porque no quería dejarla blanca, y ninguno de nosotros tiene plateado— explicó.

—Ah...— murmuró —. De todos modos, ¿para qué querrías ir a la Luna, para sacar queso? Yo iría para eso— sonrió abiertamente.

—¡No!— chilló Lucy desesperada.

Los dos pelinegros rieron ante la escena.

—Vas a dejar con los nervios jodidos a la coneja, gehe— rió Gajeel.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada. Y Lisanna lo intentó calmar un poco. Eso no iba a nada bueno.

—Cállate hierritos.

—Pero si es cierto— apoyó Gray —, la pobre de Lucy estará estresada a sus once años por tu culpa.

—¡Eso no—!

—¡Natsu!— exclamó la chica.

El chico se giró hacia su amiga rubia, y la observó expectante. Esperando a que le dijera lo que quería decir.

—Primero, en la Luna no hay queso— corrigió. Natsu puso cara de horror, e iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó —Segundo, tampoco es de queso. Y tercero, ¿por qué no iba a querer ir a la Luna?, todos quieren ir a la Luna, es hermosa.

Pero Natsu frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba la idea de ir a la Luna. Él quería ir al Sol. Era cálido, cuando el estaba a la vista, no llovía y podía salir a jugar. También cuando estaba el Sol, él no tenía que irse a dormir.

—¿Quién quiere ir a la Luna? Eres la única rara aquí, Luigi.

—Yo— dijo Gray con una sonrisa burlona.

—También yo— Gajeel alzó una ceja, altanero.

—Yo— parpadeó la albina, algo confundida.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos.

—Ustedes no cuentan, ustedes están mal de la cabeza. Tú— indicó a Gray —, porque tienes el cerebro congelado. Y tú— indicó a Gajeel —, porque de seguro está lleno de metal. Tú no, Lisa.

Los dos chicos lo miraron con enojo. Nadie les decía descerebrados, no alguien que estaba mucho peor que ellos, al menos. Se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a comenzar una pelea, pero una vocecita, prácticamente, los interrumpió.

—Y yo, porque me emocionaría conocer el por qué de que tantas personas hayan tenido como objetivo ir a ella.

Levy, con la mirada fija en su dibujo, sonreía y tarareaba luego de cuasi detener los madrazos que los tres se darían. Cuasi, porque por supuesto, no era su real intención.

—Bien— el de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos, de mala gana —, ¿pero por qué quieren ir a la Luna?

—Porque es helada— el de ojos grises se encogió de hombros, con algo de indiferencia, mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Porque su color parece casi metálico, me gustaría comprobar si es así, o no.

—La siento algo familiar— rió nerviosa la Strauss.

Natsu volteó hacia Lucy, esperando una respuesta. Aunque debía ser porque era rara. Ella se había mantenido mirando todo, sin mucho que decir de eso.

—Porque puede alumbrar como un gran farol, al cielo dormido— dijo, cruzada de brazos, sin reparar en que eso le había salido demasiado poético.

Gray sonrió.

—¿Te va la poesía, Lucy?

Ella se sonrojó un poco al reparar en lo que había dicho. Mierda. Nadie además de Levy, Erza y Lisanna sabían eso, y si alguien más lo sabía, estaba segura se burlaría de ella.

—Lucy lee mucho, es normal que use frases de los libros que ha terminado, para expresarse— comentó Lisanna, intentando sacar un poco del apuro a la rubia.

Ésta le agradeció con la mirada.

—Hm... Eso no parecía algo aprendido— el pelinegro, curioso, la escrutó con sus orbes grises.

Entonces Lucy de nuevo se puso nerviosa. Incluso comenzó a sudar un poco.

—B-bueno...— dudó la albina. Puesto que además, Lucy no parecía tener algo que decir, que no la perjudicara más —, L-Lucy suele hacerle poemas a la señorita Layla, ya que a ella le gustan.

Lo cual, era algo cierto. Y no importaba mucho si decían que le hacía poemas a su madre, porque le gustaban. Lo importante era que no se supiera que le gustaban a ella, porque tal vez lo encontrarían anticuado.

—Oh, ya veo— murmuró —. A tu madre deben de gustarle mucho— sonrió.

—¿Verdad que si?— rió Natsu —La madre es tan rara como la hija.

—Natsu— la albina lo miró algo enojada, no quería que le dijera rara a Lucy, porque ella no lo era.

Y luego Gajeel parecía más concentrado en mirar lo que hacía Levy.

Al instante el chico entendió, y mejor se puso a pensar —otra vez— en qué iba a hacer. No podía dejar en blanco la hoja y entregarla así, porque la señorita Layla era algo retorcida cuando se enojaba.

Y aunque lo pensó por cinco minutos más. Se rindió con eso, pues por su mente aún rondaba lo de la Luna. Así que, aprovechando que Layla había salido por unos minutos, y Erza parecía más concentrada en ignorar a Jellal, muy sonrojada, y escuchar a Simon, quien estaba en la mesa de al lado —Jellal parecía estar comenzando a enojar, al parecer, por su ceño fruncido.

Natsu se puso de pie ante la mirada de sus amigos —o por lo menos Gray, Lucy y Lisanna—, y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaban el idiota de Sting, Rogue y sus amigos.

—¿Ustedes quieren ir a la Luna, por qué?— soltó sin más.

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados. Aunque de todos modos decidieron responder. Partiendo por la albina.

—Si, porque me parece hermosa.

A pesar de que le contestó, a Natsu esa no le pareció razón suficiente.

—Creo que es algo estúpido, para qué quiero ir a la Luna si estoy bien acá— dijo la pelinegra.

El muchacho hizo una pequeña mueca. Esperaba que dijera, quería ir al Sol.

—La verdad es que la Luna es muy elegante— ve sonreír a Rufus.

Rufus es tan o más raro que Lucy, la verdad.

—¿Por qué no?— Orga se encoje de hombros.

Mierda. Lo había jodido.

Así que miró a los otros dos que quedaban, pero terminó algo horrorizado. Sting estaba echado con la cabeza en la pierna de Rogue, quien lo miraba fija y casi seriamente. Lo peor es que al de cabello oscuro no parecía importarle.

—Déjalos, siempre son así de homosexuales— rió Minerva, con una leve sonrisa.

—Además no es bueno ni de buena persona ser homofóbico, Natsu-sama— dijo Yukino.

Natsu no sabía qué era homofóbico, ni _homosexuales_. Pero de todos modos, le parecían palabras que Lucy usaría, y mejor no se metía en eso. Lucy era rara. Yukino también. Y Minerva. Por lo que luego de pensar eso, se puso de pie y asintió, como dando las gracias, y de paso, despidiéndose.

Luego se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba Kagura, y también la de otros chicos, Ren, Hibiki, Eve y Sherry.

* * *

Ahora estaba —de nueva cuenta— frente aquella hoja, completamente blanca. Minerva había resultado ser la única que no estaba interesada en ir a la Luna. Pero tampoco en el Sol. Y eso no lo dejaba conforme.

Además, todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Luego de preguntarle a Sherry, quien estaba con Eve y los otros, no había podido ir a donde estaban Sayla, Kyouka, Jackal, Tempesta y Mard. ¡Estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos quería ir al Sol! Y justo había llegado Layla, lamentablemente.

Aún así, no lograba pensar a dónde quería ir.

—Natsu, ¿por qué no has dibujado nada?— preguntó Lisanna.

Él la miró, y luego suspiró.

E iba a responder.

Iba.

—Seguro se le ha terminado por incinerar el cerebro— se burló Gray mientras sacaba el morado de los lápices de Lucy, con la mirada fija en su hoja.

—Gray, quería ocupar el morado— murmuró la chica.

—No tardo, no—.

—¡¿Cómo que tengo el cerebro incinerado?! ¡Por lo menos yo no lo tengo congelado!— Natsu le sacó la lengua cuando el pelinegro lo miró.

—¡Por lo menos yo aún lo tengo, el tuyo está hecho cenizas!

—¡Gray!

Los dos chicos miraron a Lucy, confundidos.

—¿Terminaste con el morado?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Aunque Natsu y Gray, pensaron que eso parecía más un puchero.

—Ah... Si. Ten— se lo extendió.

Lucy sonrió y le dio las gracias mientras lo cogía, sin molestarse en decirles que no pelearan. De todas formas, ya había apagado el fuego del mechero.

—¿Todavía no sabes qué dibujar?— habló otra vez Lisanna.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio? Mira— cogió su hoja, y les mostró a él y Gray lo que había estado haciendo.

En la superficie blanca, se encontraba un puente lleno de candados, pintado a la mitad aún.

—¡Wao, parece real!— exclamó Natsu.

—Dibujas muy bien, Lisanna— sonrió Gray, mirando entusiasmado el dibujo.

—¿E-en serio?— preguntó sin creérselo. Ella no acostumbraba dibujar demasiado. Es más, hasta le gustaba mucho más la música en vez del arte. Y Mira-nee se lo había dicho también, junto con su hermano Elfman, pero ellos eran su familia, y no sabía si creerles o no.

Caso distinto eran sus amigos. Ellos no la iban a felicitar insistentemente por su cuenta, para que se sintiera mejor, en el caso de que lo hiciera mal.

—¡Claro!— contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron asesinamente al notar que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

—En todo caso— dijo la albina, antes de que comenzaran a insultarse —, te lo mostraba para explicarte algo, Natsu.

Él la miró de nuevo, ahora completamente curioso y extrañado, a la vez.

—Sólo tienes que dibujar un lugar al que te agradaría ir. Por ejemplo, Lucy dibujó la Luna, entre muchas cosas.

Natsu frunció un poco el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, ante la mirada de Gray y Lisanna.

Fue entonces —luego de cinco minutos y de que los dos muchachos volvieran a lo que hacían porque Natsu era demasiado lento para pensar. O distraído, sería el mejor adjetivo— que Natsu pensó en el Sol.

¡Claro, había estado pensando tanto en que el no quería ir a la Luna, sino que al Sol, y recién ahora gracias a Lisanna se había dado cuenta!

—¡Gracias Lisanna!— soltó de repente, haciendo exaltar a la mencionada, a Gray y a Lucy, de paso.

La chica rubia suspiró y le dijo algo así como _no grites cuando hay silencio_. Lo que Gray —bastante enojado por el susto— y Lisanna apoyaron. Aunque Natsu los ignoró, por supuesto.

Y así, fue como logró terminar su dibujo. Creó un gran naranjo y amarillento Sol, que le entregó a Layla. Para luego preguntarle si podía ir al baño, y es que mejor ya no tomaba tanto jugo cuando comieran.

* * *

Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y suspiró sonriente.

Pero no quería ir de nuevo a la sala de arte, así que se dirigió a la puerta que le llevaba al patio. Aunque él no esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo, que no dejó pasar.

—Oye, ¿por qué lloras?— preguntó cerrando la puerta.

La persona se exaltó, y dejó soltar sollozos, pero estos comenzaron a ser reemplazados por unos hipidos.

—Eh— llamó de manera algo arrastrada —, ya sé que estás llorando. ¿Por qué lo haces, estás herida?— curioseó, notando, al acercarse, que se trataba de una chica.

Ella se giró un poco para verlo a los ojos. Y al ver a estos tristes, a Natsu le dio algo de pena.

—Así que, ¿te pasó algo?— preguntó otra vez, sentándose al lado de ella, en una silla que arrastró hacia ese lugar.

La chica negó. En completo silencio, además de sus leves hipidos.

—Hm... Entonces, ¿estás triste?

Vio como asentía, y él sonrió.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber. Pero ella no le dijo nada, incluso se encogió un poco en su silla, y Natsu frunció un poco el ceño. Entonces pensó en algo —Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a la Luna?

La niña se sorprendió un poco con aquella pregunta. Y es que, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

—No— contestó luego de unos segundos.

Natsu la miró sorprendido.

—¿No?... ¿Por qué no?— alzó una ceja.

Ella se tomó otros segundos para responder, aún algo extrañada. Aunque por lo menos ya no lloraba, ni hipaba.

—Es demasiado fría. A veces, me da un poco de miedo. Además de que sale en la noche, y nunca me ha gustado la noche, es tenebrosa. Y cuando ella está, es más propenso a que llueva— sonrió ligeramente, mientras miraba sus pies.

El chico sonrió abiertamente al escucharla.

—Eres la primera a la que le pregunto que no quiere ir a la Luna— comentó emocionado —¿Sabes?, yo quiero ir al Sol. Porque es muy, muy cálido.

—¿Verdad?— sonrió, mientras de a poco, comenzaba a levantar su cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto!— fue entonces que de a poco comenzó a dejar de llover mientras hablaban. Luego, comenzó a despejar —A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica, que no debía ser mayor que él, se volvió a encoger un poco.

—J-J-Juvia...— susurró.

—¿Eh, cómo?

—Juvia— repitió con un poco más de seguridad.

 _Suena como lluvia_..., pensó Natsu. Empero, al instante sonrió.

—Me gusta tu nombre, aunque suene como lluvia— sonrió —. Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Y como supongo ahora estarás con nosotros en el orfanato, bienvenida, Juvia.

Lo miró sorprendida. Pero sonrió. Porque él era cálido, como el Sol.

A él le gustaba mucho el Sol, como a ella. Y además, le había dado la bienvenida

—Gracias, Natsu...

—¡Oh mira, ha dejado de llover, y ha aparecido el Sol!— exclamó emocionado, mientras le sonreía abierta, y muy, muy cálidamente.

Y aunque lo hubiera conocido hace menos de veinte minutos, para Juvia, él se sentía como casa.

Tal como un hogar.

Como el hogar que había tenido antes de llegar ahí.


End file.
